EL OTRO FINAL
by The Angielu
Summary: Que harias si al despertar te das cuenta que las cosas no son como creias
1. Chapter 1

DECLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

**OK, **no comento nada para formar juicios de ningun tipo, lea y comenten Gracias

* * *

><p><strong>EL OTRO FINAL<strong>

_1. UN DESPERTAR DIFERENTE_

Todavía tengo sueño, un poco adormilada me tallo los ojos, aun no los abro, pero la luz que logro percibir me hace salir lentamente de mi ensoñación. Qué hora será?, seguro mama estará esperándome en la cocina para reñirme, ni siquiera logro recordar que día es, será sábado o es entre semana aun? Me levanto despacio de la cama tallándome los ojos, mmm que molesto, desde cuando entra tanto sol a mi recamara?.- auchh.- tropiezo con algo, abro los ojos por completo y me sobo la pantorrilla.

- Donde estoy?- No es mi habitación en donde he despertado, me siento en el banco con el que tropecé, me tallo aun mas los ojos, me arden. Veo a mi alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar, aun estoy confundida no se que día es y estoy algo mareada.

Es una habitación pequeña, parece . . . parece un cuarto de hospital. Salto inmediatamente poniéndome de pie y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta, estoy a punto de abrirla, cundo entra una chica vestida de enfermera, su cara es totalmente de asombro, aun estoy mareada así que me siento nuevamente esta vez en la cama, mientras ella sale corriendo por el pasillo gritando desesperadamente.

Aun no logro recuperarme de este mareo y ahora tengo miedo,.-que ha pasado?.- me pregunto en voz alta.- Que hago aquí?.- tratando de recordar aun sin éxito.

Una nube de médicos y enfermeras están a mí alrededor, todos me miran expectantes y hacen que me recueste nuevamente, me dan a beber algo de agua con un polvo blanco disuelto, es dulce. Poco a poco el mareo que sentía va desapareciendo, ahora veo claramente y mi lucidez ha regresado.

-Como te llamas?.- me pregunta uno de los médicos.

- Serena Tsukino.- contesto riéndome, acaso no saben como me llamo?.- Que me pasó?.- pregunto al fin.

-Sufriste un accidente.- me responden, inmediatamente me reviso el cuerpo, todo parece en orden.

- Calma, tus heridas ya han sanado.- me dice sonriente una enfermera, la misma con la que me tope al despertar.

- Mis heridas, cuáles?.- pregunto algo confundida.- No entiendo.

- Tranquila Serena, al parecer todo está bien, lo importante es que ya despertaste, ahora te aremos algunas preguntas de rutina para ver como estas.

No respondo, solo haciendo con la cabeza, espero tener repuestas. Al menos el médico es amable.

- Como te llamas?

-Serena Tsukino.

- En que ciudad vives?.

-Tokio.- respondo rápido.- Donde estamos?.

-Tokio.- es la respuesta del médico.- en el hospital central de Tokio.

-Tienes familia Serena?.

- Si, mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermano.

-sabes qué fecha es?.

-ah. . . es . . . mmm, no se.- me preocupo.

- No te afijas es normal que estés un poco desubicada, pero poco a poco iras recuperándote.

-Pero que hago aquí, que me pasó? Dónde está mi familia? No entiendo?.

- tranquila Serena, para responder todo eso habrá tiempo, lo importante es que te recuperes estés tranquila y tengas paciencia.

Estoy a punto de caer en la desesperación, por el cumulo de dudas en mi cabeza cuando escucho a lo lejos una voz conocida, es mama, si es mi mamá. Qué alegría al fin alguien podrá decirme que pasó.

-Serena, Serena.- grita mientras corre por el pasillo, cuando llega a mi cuarto se abraza de mi tan fuerte que casi me hace caer de la cama.

- Tranquila Señora Tsukino, al parecer su hija está bien físicamente, aun está algo confundida, pero las dejo solas para que platiquen.- dice el médico mientras sale con todas las demás personas de mi cuarto y sierran la puerta tras de sí.

Ya a solas en el cuarto con mamá, percibo algunas lágrimas.

-Que pasa mamá, porque lloras?, estoy bien mira¡.- le digo mientras simulo golpearme la cabeza con el puño. Mamá sonríe.

-Serena, nos tuviste muy preocupados.- Mira mi cara de no entender de qué habla.

_ Serena, no recuerdas verdad?.- solo contesto en negativa con la cabeza y mamá me abraza esta vez no tan fuerte. Se sienta a mi lado en la cama y su expresión es realmente seria.

- bueno, será mejor entonces que empiece por contarte. No sé hasta dónde recuerdas, pero hace algunos días Tokio fue invadida por el caos.- el caos, que sabia mama sobre el caos?, estará hablando de Galaxia, sigo escuchando con atención.- Las autoridades aun no han explicado que es lo que pasó, lo cierto es que todo Tokio se vio envuelto en obscuridad y ataques explosivos por toda la ciudad, todo aunado a una mujer vestida de dorado que parecía loca y que fue la causante de los ataques, mucha gente murió por eso y ahorita todavía seguimos en estado de emergencia. Los ataques han cesado, pero ha dejado mucha destrucción y muerte.- su semblante se torna algo pálido, pero no es lo que me preocupa; todo lo que dice mi mamá no me parece lógico y sin darme cuenta la contradigo.

- Pero. . . el caos fue derrotado.- Ella no entendió lo que quise decir.

- Claro que fue derrotado, las Sailors Scauts, un grupo de jóvenes valientes y poderosas lograron que los ataques terminaran.

-Si . . . pero como lo sabes mamá?.

- La noticia ha corrido en los medios, como te digo aun nada es oficial, pero eso es lo que dicen los reporteros.

La miro mas confundida cada vez.

- Serena, pero no es momento de hablar de eso. Lo importante es saber si tu estas bien y si recuerdas algo de lo que te pasó.

Mamá me deja muda, claro que recuerdo lo que pasó, solo que como le digo que yo soy una de las sailors Scauts que vencieron al caos, no sé qué decirle.

- No entiendo, porque lo preguntas?.

- Bueno hija lo que pasa es que desapareciste justo antes de que se desatara el terror en la ciudad, no recuerdas?.

Flashback.

- Mamá¡, voy al templo con Rey, las chicas y yo vamos a estudiar juntas.

- De acuerdo Serena, pero no llegues tarde.

- Oh mamá, pero si se me hace tarde, puedo quedarme a dormir con Rey?

-Serena¡

- mamá, por favor.

- Hay Serena tú no tienes remedio, solo avísame si eso pasa, de acuerdo?.

- Claro mamá, te amo.

Fin de flashback

- Si lo recuerdo, salí de casa para ir con las chicas y . . .- no sabía como continuar

-Si Serena, después de que saliste de casa comenzaron las explosiones por toda la ciudad, Sami y yo nos quedamos en casa y tu papá salió a buscarte al templo de tu amiga Rey pero . . .- ahora sus lágrimas se hacían presentes de forma copiosa-. Cuando llegó al templo, estaba destruido, te buscamos por todos lados, teníamos la esperanza de que tú y tus amigas estuvieran en otro lado, pasaron días sin saber de ti, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos pero jamás perdimos las esperanzas.

Escuchaba a mi mama, pero nada de lo que decía tenía sentido, no lograba entender, pero dejé que continuara.

- Te buscamos por todos lados, los padres de algunas de tus amigas también nos acompañaron. Uno de esos días la mamá de tu amiga Amy, nos dijo que había llegado a su hospital una chica con tu descripción. Estábamos felices cuando te vimos.

- Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Desde que desapareciste hasta que te encontramos, paso poco más de una semana, pero después de eso han pasado quince días para que despertaras.

-estuve inconsciente quince días?.- dije casi en un grito.

- Si, nos dijeron que te habían encontrado inconsciente y casi desnuda cerca de los estudios Vía Láctea, estabas muy mal herida.

- Inconsciente¡ . . . herida? . Todo era un torbellino dentro de mi cabeza, no lograba coordinar palabra alguna.- estaba sola?.

Mamá se puso algo seria.

- Si, aunque cerca de ahí encontraron a tres chicos no estaban tan heridos como tú y estaban consientes, creo que ellos fueron los que indicaron a los paramédicos dónde estabas.- el semblante de mi mamá había cambiado.- de verdad no recuerdas que te pasó durante ese tiempo.

No podía responder, estaba tan confundida, me paré de la cama y camine hacia la ventana.

- Puedo estar sola.- pregunte de forma tímida.- quisiera descansar.

Mi mamá no me respondió solo escuche la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

Lo último que recuerdo, es haber derrotado al Caos, el alma de Galaxia fue liberada, las chicas volvieron y Darien también regresó, por un momento cierro mis ojos y una cálida voz inunda mis pensamientos _" mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo", _como reflejo me toco los labios.

Miro por la ventana sin poner atención, trato de entender que ha pasado, lo que me han dicho no se parece a lo que yo recuerdo; siento una gran inquietud, tengo que aclarar esto inmediatamente, me dirijo con rapidez hacia la puerta, necesito salir y averiguar que está pasando.

La puerta casi me pega en la cara, reconozco inmediatamente a quien ha entrado.

- Doctora mizuno.- digo sorprendida.

- Serena, como estas.-

- bien . . . creo.- digo tímidamente.

- Siéntate, Serena, necesito hablar contigo . . . por favor.

Parece preocupada, su semblante no es el mismo que recuerdo se ve cansada y muy demacrada.

- Pasa algo malo?.

- Discúlpame Serena, como doctora sé que esto que hago no es correcto, que no debo presionarte; pero no estoy aquí para hablar como una doctora, sino como una madre.

No sé porque pero sus palabras me han hecho sentir tensa.

- No entiendo Dra. Mizuno.-

-Por favor Serena, dime que es todo lo que recuerdas hasta el mas mínimo detalle por favor.- me toma de los hombros y me aprieta fuerte, puedo sentir su desesperación, al verme confundida me suelta y su voz se vuelve suave otra vez.

- Serena, tú y tus amigas entre ellas mi Amy desaparecieron poco antes de que comenzaran los ataques en la ciudad, después de un tiempo te encontraron mal herida.- las lagrimas le hacen difícil continuar.- pero. . . a Amy y el resto de tus amigas no han aparecido, dime Serena que pasó?.

Siento el aire pesado, me cuesta respirar pero al mismo tiempo siento mi cuerpo tan ligero como si flotase y solo puedo escuchar retumbando en mi mente una y otra vez _"no han aparecido" _, no entiendo, nada de lo que está pasando, nada de lo que me han dicho me parece lógico, no puedo responder siento mi cuerpo inmóvil, no puedo reaccionar y solo escucho los sollozos de la Doctora mientras se aleja por el pasillo.

Casi como por un reflejo más que por voluntad propia me pongo de pie y camino por el pasillo que conecta mi cuarto con el resto del hospital, veo a mi alrededor solo sombras, no distingo nada, apresuro el paso quiero salir de ahí lo antes posible; todo esto me parece una broma de mal gusto, camino tan aprisa casi corro, alguien detiene mi avance, me sostiene del brazo tan fuerte y tan de repente que me hace trastabillar.

-Bombón.- escucho mientras siento que alguien me abraza deteniendo mi caída.

- que alegría me da verte bien.- reconozco la voz y me abrazo fuerte a él.

-Seiya, Seiya.- digo repetidamente sin dejar de llorar.

Están ahí, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki están ahí a mi lado tratando de calmarme; me llevan a sentarme a una banca cercana. Miro a mi alrededor, estoy en los jardines del hospital, casi ha obscurecido y el aire que corre es frio, estoy temblando. Seiya se da cuenta y me tapa con el abrigo que lleva.

- me da tanto gusto verles chicos.

- A nosotros también nos alegra que ya estés bien.- dicen casi a coro.

- Por favor chicos, díganme que pasó, no recuerdo mucho, pero lo que recuerdo no se parece a lo que me han dicho, tengo la cabeza echa un lio por favor díganme que ha pasado.

Noto la seriedad y la tristeza en su semblante.

- Dime Serena , recuerdas la lucha con Galaxia?.- me pregunta Taiki.

- Si, eso si lo recuerdo.- mi voz se vuelve pesada.- recuerdo cada detalle de esa pelea, de lo que no estoy segura es que pasó después de haber derrotado al caos y haber liberado las semillas estelares.

- Como que no estás segura.- me dice intrigado seiya.

- Lo que pasa es que recuerdo cosas, pero lo que me han dicho que pasó y como llegue aquí no me es lo que está en mi mente. Díganme que es lo que ustedes saben?.

- No es lo que sabemos, es lo que vivimos junto contigo.- me responde muy serio Taiki.

- Nosotros presenciamos la última batalla que tuviste para liberar a Galaxia de el caos.- empieza a relatar yaten.- Después de que Galaxia acabara con todas tus guerreras, y hasta con la espada de la luz de la esperanza.- Seiya apretaba fuerte mi mano.- Liberaste el máximo poder del cristal de plata para acabar con el poder del caos y dispersarlo, liberando así a las semillas estelares y el alma de Galaxia.

- Después de eso.- continuó taiki.- el cristal de plata fue absorbido por tu cuerpo, llorabas descontroladamente y gritabas que te sentías sola, que no querías estar sola, después de eso te desvaneciste, nos tomaste por sorpresa y por poco y no alcanzamos a amortiguar tu caída.

- Buscamos ayuda y la ambulancia nos trajo a este hospital.- dijo Yaten.- Nosotros no estábamos tan heridos, así que fuimos dados de alta en unos cuantos días, pero tú. . . no despertaste desde entonces.

- Hemos estado viniendo del diario a verte.- dijo en tono apesadumbrado Seiya.- solo que no nos dejaban pasar a tu habitación; los médicos, tu familia y hasta la policía nos han hecho muchas preguntas, lo único que les dijimos es que nosotros nos encontrábamos trabajando en los estudios vía láctea, que tu y las chicas habían ido a vernos grabar, que fue entonces cuando nos sorprendieron los ataque que hubo y que era eso todo lo que recordábamos antes de despertar inconscientes en medio de los escombros que quedaron de los estudios.

- El ser famosos nos ha ayudado mucho.- dijo muy serio Taiki.- hemos conseguido los mejores abogados y nuestro representante se ha encargado de que la policía y los reporteros no nos sigan molestando, pero si bien es cierto que no podemos decirles lo que en verdad pasó, tampoco nosotros estábamos consientes de que la batalla había durado tanto tiempo.

- Y las chicas, mis amigas . . . qué pasó con ellas?.- dije en tono casi inaudible, tenía miedo de preguntar y que me respondieran lo que en mi mente se venía haciendo presente.

Mi pregunta pareció ser peor que cualquier golpe recibido en batalla, el semblante de los chicos se volvió gris y sus cuerpos parecían haber perdido la fuerza; Seiya que se encontraba sentado a mi lado en la banca se abrazó fuerte a mí, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho, mientras que Taiki y Yaten habían quedado de rodillas a nuestro lado; las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas de forma silenciosa.

El silencio duró tan solo unos segundos pero mi corazón los percibió como una eternidad, el viento era cada vez mas frio y yo en mi mente pedía que no me respondiesen.

Al fin una entrecortada voz, rompió el silencio.

- Princesa .- dijo serio Yaten tomando mis manos entre las suyas.- permítanos permanecer a su lado. . . nos hemos quedado solos en este mundo que no es el nuestro y tampoco podemos volver a el que era nuestro hogar.

- Si princesa.- le siguió Yaten con la cabeza baja aun hincado frente a mi.- usted ahora necesitará quien la ayude a proteger de este mundo y su gente.

Gire instintivamente a ver a seiya, quien me miraba con los ojos llorosos como suplicando.

- Bombón. .- me dijo con voz suave.- ahora solo nos tienes a nosotros y nosotros solo te tenemos a ti.

Me levanté de la banca sin decir palabra alguna, caminé algunos pasos delante y sentí como con cada soplo del frio viento, mi corazón se helaba y se rompía a pedazos como un frágil cristal.

- Mienten .- dije muy despacio.- mienten.- repetí cada vez mas fuerte hasta que mi voz casi estridente se cortaba solo por la salida de mis lagrimas.

Seiya trató de abrazarme y yo le asesté una fuerte bofetada.

- no me toques .- gritaba.- no se me acerquen. . . ustedes jamás las quisieron, desde un principio no quisieron luchar a nuestro lado, lo único que les importaba era su princesa; estoy segura que me están mintiendo.- gritaba de forma histérica.

No les di tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitían, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes, alejarme de toda esta gente que por alguna razón intentaba hacerme daño.

Esto debía ser obra de algún demonio o de el mismo caos, esto no podía ser, claro que no. Yo las vi regresar, yo vi regresar a mis amigas y a Darien con chibichibi en brazos, ellas regresaron y estaban conmigo en la azotea de la escuela despidiendo a las starligths y a kakyu. Mi corazón me dolía y casi no podía ver , las lagrimas nublaban mi vista, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba a mi alrededor me tropecé con algo y caí estrepitosamente al suelo.

Me incorpore como puede, el golpe había sido fuerte y tenía las manos y las rodillas sangrando; me limpié la sangre de las manos con la bata de hospital que aun llevaba puesta y limpie también las lagrimas que corrían en mi rostro, cuando puede darme cuenta de donde me encontraba mi asombro crecía a cada instante.

Sabía que estaba en el parque principal de la ciudad, lo conocía muy bien, podía reconocer palmo a palmo aquel lugar aun en las condiciones en las que estaba; no había gente alrededor por suerte para mí, pues el cuadro que ofrecía era realmente lamentable.

Me encontraba parada ahí entre las ruinas de lo que fue un bello lugar, la mayoría de los árboles estaban derrumbados y las fuentes solo eran un montón de escombros, todo estaba destruido sin duda alguna encajaba perfectamente con el paisaje de ruinas y desolación.

El viento arrastraba las hojas secas y la basura, se sentía arenoso, pero no era polvo lo que golpeaba mi cara, eran cenizas que se pegaban a mi rostro y a mis sangrantes heridas.

No podía dar crédito a lo que miraba, una ciudad destruida.

Sigo caminando con dificultad hasta salir del parque, observo cada calle alrededor, no todo son ruinas, pero evidentemente la guerra que libramos se extendió por toda la ciudad. Sigo caminando sin rumbo alguno como un zombi, tratando de ordenar en mi mente todo aquello.

No es posible que mi vida perfecta no fuese más que un sueño. "no quiero estar sola", jamás he sabido estar sola, yo no soy una chica fuerte. "mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo", Darien, mi Darien no puedo seguir adelante sin ti; cuando te sentía lejos no importaba lo triste que estuviera, en el fondo de mi corazón sabia que algún día regresarías. "Esa semilla dorada le pertenece al soberano de la tierra", cuando supe que no me habías abandonado, que jamás volví a saber de ti porque te habían arrebatado la vida, no solo la tristeza y la desesperación era lo que podía sentir, también en cierto momento sentí odio y deseo de venganza, por eso seguí luchando.

Ahora veo que todo fue un sueño, una tonta alucinación. El caos se fue y se llevo todo lo que tenia, mi vida, mi amor, mi esperanza, todo cuanto amaba en este mundo ya no existe. Como seguir adelante?.

Alzo la mirada al cielo, hay mas estrellas de las que se pueden contar, seguramente son todas las semillas estelares, que han quedado vagando . Ahí entre todas ellas están las de mis amigas Amy, Rey, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru. . . Darien, mí querido Darien, estas también entre ellas.

Puedo sentir ahora mi cuerpo tan liviano como el mismo aire, ya no siento nada, las heridas ya no me duelen, mi corazón se ha calmado y hasta siento que puedo sonreír.

- Chicas, puedo escuchar su voz, Darien puedo sentir el calor de nuestro último beso.

Puedo abrir mis brazos y sentir como golpea el fuerte viento mi cuerpo, es casi como volar, solo hace falta un paso más y no volveré a estar sola, solo un paso más.

* * *

><p>He vuelto¡ Despues de una laaaaaaarga ausencia, estoy de vuelta con el primer capitulo de esta historia, algo diferente a la aun no cocluida Amor Eterno? (que prometo actualizar pronto).<p>

No sean crueles conmigo y espero no ser victima de amenazas por esta historia, Gracias por todas sus opiniones y nos vemos pronto¡ (espero).


	2. Peticion Urgente

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

SEREDAR

The Angielu


End file.
